thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Valente
Victor Valente is the head of a mysterious organization known as The Brotherhood, an ancient order formed hundreds of years ago for the sole purpose of destroying, and eventually controlling The Darkness once and for all. He serves as the main antagonist of The Darkness II. Biography Before The Darkness II Valente being head of The Brotherhood hunted The Darkness down all across the globe in the hopes of controlling it. He has also aquired an ancient bronze staff, called the Siphon, created by The Angelus, to contain and control the Darkness. After possessing the Siphon, he finally locates The Darkness in New York City as well as the host it has recently selected: Jackie Estacado. Valente and The Brotherhood then set up a brothel, using criminal activities as their front, in order to keep an eye on Jackie as well as carrying a hit out on him using a rival gangster named Swifty. The Darkness II However this attempt on Jackie's life is only to force Jackie to use the now dormant Darkness that Valente desires to possess, this plan is a success and with Jackie using The Darkness all of the would be hitmen are slaughtered. Later, after interrogating and killing Swifty, Jackie infiltrates The Brotherhoods brothel, and kills many of the thugs guarding it with the help of a prostitute named Venus. After killing many hired thugs and Brotherhood members he is finally captured by Valente and his second in command Mr. Peevish and subseqently crucified. Valente begins to use the Siphon to forcefully drain The Darkness from Jackie, he then informs Jackie of an attack he ordered on his penthouse even trying to make Jackie choose which of his captured to execute. After witnessing this and having some of The Darkness drained from him, he escapes from the cross he was nailed to and heads back to his home. In the ensuing battle at Jackie's, Aunt Sarah is murdered by psychotic Brotherhood member, Bragg with Jackie being forced to watch as well as being killed himself, and sent to The Otherworld. Valente then devises an attack on Aunt Sarah's funeral led by her and Jackie's murderer Bragg. After Jackie is fully healed, he attends Aunt Sarah's funeral and battles The Brotherhood attackers, Bragg and all his men are killed by Jackie in the attack. Even though all his men were killed in the funeral attack, Valente's plan was still a success as before Bragg died he revealed Valente's location to Jackie thus setting the perfect trap. After Jackie comes after The Brotherhood he is once again captured this time in an iron maiden, and then brought to his family's old abadoned manision. Once there Valente drains all of the Darkness from Jackie and orders him burned alive, however he escapes death once again with the aid of his Darkling. Jackie then battles many of Valente's men, including a Darkness empowered Peevish, who is killed and stripped of the Darkness by Jackie. After all of his men are killed Valente runs to the attic of the mansion with the Siphon and confronts Jackie there. Fate The two battle with Victor using the Siphon's powers in an attempt to kill Jackie, however Jackie's powers with the Darkness are too powerful and Valente is wounded and defeated. Valente then watches as Jackie picks up the siphon and in a final attempt to stop Jackie he tries to grab it away from him, and after a brief struggle, Valente is knocked to the floor and brutally beaten to death with the siphon by an enraged Jackie. Personality In many dangerous situations to capture the host, he is usually calm, patient, and serious. Victor taunts Jackie about his role as the Darkness Host and also his father. His counterpart in the mental hospital reality (Dr. Vick) however, is less sadistic and more kind than his real world counterpart, but still retains his strict, cold personality. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: Victor possess some Darkness Essence, which gives him minor supernatural abilities. ** Purple Smoke Teleportation: He possesses intimate knowledge of The Darkness and the occult and has utilized this knowledge to develop the ability to teleport into a violet blue smoke, which he uses to entertain guests as a circus performer. His teleportation ability also allows him to move short distances with superhuman speed. He can also simply transform into smoke and fly through the air while in smoke form. Abilities * Occult Knowledge: Victor has vast knowledge regarding the Darkness and anything related to it. Equipment * Siphon: In most of his appearances Victor uses the Siphon, which is the key to gaining the Darkness. Trivia *Several circus-posters in Hellgate Field amusement park hints that Victor worked as a magician at some point. Gallery DII_Victor_Poster_sm.jpg|Victor circus poster. DarknessII 2012-07-16 12-31-04-28.jpg|Face close-up. 20181120171137 1.jpg|Victor's corpse. 20181120171521 1.jpg|Victor Valente in the Institution. de:Victor Valente Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:The Darkness II Enemies